Demonic Fangs
by Marik chan
Summary: Demon KingYami controlled only by hate breaks Kuras and Y.Mariks bond and seperates them into different Kingdoms where Y.Marik becomes brainwashed and is taken over by hate.Kura tries desperatly to get his lover back and in the process falls for human Ryo
1. Chapter 1

Demonic Fangs

By the one and only Marik chan

Rated R

Summary Bakura was banned from the Kingdom for loving another and the other was cast into Setos Kingdom. Now Bakura is fighting to get his brainwashed lover Yami Marik back. The jelouse Demon King Yami does everything to prevent this. Bakura decides to revenge himself and wants to take over the Kingdom and kill Yami. Only Bakura knows that its not only Seto behind Yamis actions. Bakura meeting the human Ryou after being tossed out of the Kingdom finds himself falling for him and now is standing between Ryou and his brainwashed lover.

Yami Marik chan: Dude that summary so totally sucks!!

Marik chan: I know I agree but what else was I supposed to write?

Yami Marik chan: Dumbass!

Marik chan: You critizise everyone of my storys!!

Yami Marik chan: So?

Marik chan: Don't you like one?

Yami Marik chan: Ummm no. Then again the one where Marik gets beat is pretty cool! I love it when somebody gets tortured!!

Marik chan: I was wondering where you got your ideas from...

Yami Marik chan.: Well then! Keep continuing Hikari! (laughs hystrcly and walks off)

Marik chan: That was my Yami! Hes not the best...ok hes the worst...but he has a few goods sides!! Like um...well he...um...he has some!! He he he (sweat drop)

Chapter 1

„...Cant breathe..."The heaving Demon layed sprawled out on the hard concrete. His eyes were closed to keep out the hot blinding sun and his body was weak and heavy it hurt as if a thousand knives were piercing through his body. "...N...need...blood..." He heaved trying to roll over.

Ryou was on his way home from the game shop. He had just visited Yugi and was now thinking of what he could do when he got home.

"...Need air...!"

As he turned the corner he gasped in shock. "...A Vampire!" He was about to run when he heard the demonic figure heaving and panting. "Burn...cant...breathe...ah...!"

Ryou opened the door to his home and carried the almost life less Vampire upstairs to his room. Laying him gently on the bed he took a step back to admire him. The simularities were breath taking. He was tall and well built. His soft purple hair was more spiky and long, the bangs didn't hang down in his dark narrow eyes they stuck more out to the sides. He was just as pale as himself and had pearly white fangs showing over his full lips. Ryou took in a deep breath this had to be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"Burns...so hot..." Ryou heard the dark rich voice again. Ryou closed the curtains and ran downstairs to the kitchen to get a knife. Running back upstairs he heard the Vampires ragged and dry breathing again. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched the figure before slicing his underarm open wincing as the pain raced through his arm. He held his dripping arm up to the Vampires lips and felt as he took in slow steady gulps. "M...Marik..." He moaned in between drinking.

Ryou pulled his arm back and began to bandage it.

"My love..."

"Huh?" Ryou looked down at the panting Demon. "Marik...?"

Dream

"_Bakura..." Yami Marik sieghed heavly cupping Bakuras cheeks in his hands. "Marik..." Bakura purred lovingly pressing a kiss upon Yami Mariks lips. _

_Yami Marik moaned into the kiss wrapping his legs around Bakuras hips._

_They both extended their wings and wrapped them around each other so it enclosed them in complete darkness and warmth. "I love you so much Kura-chan..." _

"_I love you to Ai..." Bakura breathed as he continued to love Marik. At that moment the King of darkness broke in: Yami. With two of his guards: Joey and Tristan. "Take him!" Yami orderd coldly. _

"_NO!" Bakura cried. Joey and Tristan grabbed Yami Marik and threw him to the floor. Bakura scowled at Yami his fangs flashing. "Get them dressed!" Yami orderd looking at Bakura with a frown. "I can get dressed myself!" Bakura hissed throwing Tristan off of him._

"_Now take them outside!" The King ordered not taking his gaze from Bakura._

_Bakuras eyes grew wide "No...no!!" He shouted standing up. _

"_Restrain him!" Yami orderd and Joey immidiatly held him back. _

_Tristan grabbed Yami Marik and began to drag him outsid. "Bakura!!" He said the panic clearly shown in his voice. "Yami...! No...please don't!" Bakura pleaded but Yami only turned his back on him and left his crimson cape swaying behind him. "MARIK!!!" Bakura cried trying to go after him. "Bakura...! Please don't follow me!! Don't let them take you as well!!" Yami Marik cried his hand extended but he couldn't reach Bakura. _

"_NOOOOO!!!"_

_The door closed and Bakura was left alone in the dark. The love of his life torn out of his heart._

Dream end 

Ryou came upstairs with a bowl of cold water and put a damp towl on Bakuras forehead. It was already dark so Ryou opened the curtains and let the silvery gold moonlight in. He walked over to the bed and watched as the other teenager opened his eyes. He drew in a deep breath as he saw the dark tiger like eyes. They were gorgeous so dark and narrow and full of secrets.

Bakuras eyes grew wide at the sight of the other and he backed away into the backboard. "Hey...i...its allright im not going to hurt you." Ryou said trying to touch Bakuras hand. Bakura immidiatly extended out his Vampire wings. They were black and leathery and the insides were dark red like blood. Ryou pulled back his hand eyes growing wide with fear. "Who are you?" Bakura demanded scowling at the teen that sat across from him.

"R...Ryou..." Bakura eyed him. He had on blue jeans and a blue and white stripped T-shirt. Although they had certain simularities "Ryous" hair was more tamed than his was and his face so angelic. Bakura on the other hand had on a blue and white stripped shirt that was more dark worn out and torn. His jeans were also in the same shape and he had a hole in his right knee. To top it all off a black leather trenchcoat that hung to his knees the flaps of the collar always up. Bakura looked into Ryous soft brown eyes almost in a dream state. Once Ryou fidgeted a bit Bakura snapped out of it and grabbed Ryous arm eyeing the bandage stained with crimson.

"You...saved me?"

"Hai." Ryou smiled.

"Why?" Bakura scowled again getting up and walking to the window. He stood in a ray of moonlight and waited for Ryous reply.

"I...I don't know...I found you...out on the street and took you home, I,"

"You gave me blood..."

"Yes,"

"Don't expect me to thank you." Bakura said turning to face Ryou.

"I..." Ryou got up.

Bakura backed away. "Stay away."

"But im not going to hurt you!" Ryou pleaded coming a step closer.

Bakura extended his wings sending out a wave of wind and energy which bolted Ryou into the next wall. "I said stay away." Bakura said coldy standing on the window ledge. Ryou watched, hurt clearly shown in his face how Bakura glared at him.

As Bakura was about to take flight Ryous light feathersoft voice stopped him. "Wait!" Bakura turned his head back to face the small one.

"What is it, Ryou?"

"Will you come back?" He asked hopefully.

Bakura only scowled and left.

Ryou ran to the window hoping to see where he was flying to but the Demon was already gone. As Ryou left the window Yami Marik came out of his dark corner grinning. "Hm...hm..."

Yami Marik chan: (bites into a piece of choclate cake) That was it?

Marik chan: Yup! Chapter 1 is finished!

Yami Marik chan: Dumbass!

Marik chan: You didn't like it?

Yami Marik chan: NO! Wheres the action! The heart breaking love scenes! I wanna write chapter 2!

Marik chan: No way! Last time you did that you ruined the plot!!

Yami Marik chan: So?

Marik chan: Pah! Please review guys!!


	2. Chapter 2

Marik chan: Yeah! 2 reviews! 

Yami Marik chan: Greeeat…2 reviews!

Marik chan: Well atleast it's a start…

Yami Marik chan: Yeah yeah…

Marik chan: You're a great Yami!

Yami Marik chan: Believe me I know!

Marik chan: No more Internet today for you.

Yami Marik chan: But Hikari…I promise ill be good I'll

Marik chan: Time to thank the reviewers! Thanks to

Jou: Yeah another cliff heres part two though. And theres another cliffy at the end of this chapter…Gomen Nasai…

Angel of roses: Hi!!! (Huggels) Yup im back!And with another kick ass story! YEAH! Bakura is afraid of all humans who get too close to him. But thats mostly because Yami Marik. He doesent want any other person to get close to him except for his Marik. And that's why he wont let Ryou near him! Yeah true Ryou wouldn't hurt a fly!! (grins) Im glad you love my storys! It inspires me to continue!! Yeah! (glomps)

Dream 

„_No! No! Marik!!" Bakura fought his way to the front of the crowd. "MARIK!! Don't leave me!" He cried pushing other Demons out of the way. Making it to the front he saw the second Demon King. Seto Kaiba. His blue eyes piercing into him. "Restrain him!" He called and immidiatly Joey and Tristan were at Bakuras side. "Bakura!!" Marik called near Seto. "Marik I wont let them take you!!"_

"_Its too late Bakura…we lost…"_

"_No Marik! Don't give up so fast!!" Bakura called out still trying to free himself from Joeys and Tristans vice grip._

"_Kura-chan…" Tears streamed down Mariks cheek._

"_This is the punishment we give Demons who break the law!" Yami called out to the others now standing in front of Bakura and frowning at him again. "He has been warned about loving another Demon. They both have been warned! And now they must pay for their crime. It is not in a Demons Nature to love! He shall be banished from the Kingdom for the time being. Any of you who dare to help him shall be punished as well!" Yami turned back to Kaiba and nodded. _

"_NOOOO!!!" Bakura cried._

"_Bakura…help me!" Marik cried extending out his hand._

_Bakura tried to take it but the guards only restrained him more._

Dream end 

"NO!" Bakura woke up out of his nightmare. "DAMNIT!" He cried slamming his fist down full of anger as his eyes blazed red.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryou walked down the school hall with his best friend Marik.

"Is everything allright with you?" Marik asked.

"Yeah why not?"

"You look beat."

"I didn't have a good night…"

"And your paler than usual."

"Im Fine." Ryou smiled.

Marik smiled back blushing slightly. He had had a crush on Ryou for some time now but telling his best friend this was one of the hardest things. But either way he was glad he could be near Ryou

"Hey guys!!" Yugi called catching up to them.

"Hi Yugi!" They smiled continuing down the hall with him.

"Whats that on your neck?" Ryou asked seeing a dark purple spot with two wounds.

"N…nothing…!!" Yugi stammerd pulling his collar so the bite was covered.

"A love bite?" Marik purred.

Rou found himself blushing at Mariks tone and how he spoke the 3 words.

"Ah…maybe…" Yugi stammerd trying to found a way to get out of the chat.

"Aw comeone Yugi! You've been holding this secret lover stuff for about two months. Were your bestfreinds you can tell us."

"Yeah I know guys but im not ready to…"

"Why not?" Marik pushed further.

"Aw comeone Marik everyone has their little secrets." Ryou cut in.

"Hes right Marik. Im sure you have a little secret of your own." Yugi grinned nudging him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura paced angurly back and for the. His best friend Noah was sitting in a chair watching him with a smirk.

"Hes everywhere!" Bakura ranted.

"Bakura hes not coming back! That was a year ago."

"Baka, I know! But I need him…I love him…"

"Hes turned against us Kura."

"I know but we can chang ehim back!"

"Yami will kill is!"

"Fuck the damn King! When the time is right I shall give him the same punishment he gave me!" Bakura said angurly as he stopped pacing and clenched his fists together.

"You really want to go that far?" Noah asked still smirking.

"Do you think I want to conitnue living like his slave?"

"I understand…"

Night fell quickly leaving the Vampires enough time to go and feeed. Bakura usually hunted alone and tonight he was really in the mood for blood. He wandered over the roof tops under the black star filled sky his trenchcoat swaying lightley in the breeze that brushed by him every now and then.

Yugi clung to his dark tanned lover moaning loudly. "I knew youd come back!!"

"I never break my promise Yugi…" The other breathed pushing into him again hitting the spot that made the little one under him cry out louder.

"I love you…" Yugi cried in between gasps od pleasure.

"I love you to my angel."

"Say that again!" Yugi begged.

"I love you." The Demon repeated enclosing Yugi in his wings.

Bakura left the balcony more angrier than before and tried to hold back tears of rage. How could he do this to him? He knew it hurt him! That Baka!! Bakura clenched the ring he had around his neck and a necklace. Floating in the midnight cool air he stared at the two lovers pure hate rising in his body. "No…the time will come soon when he returns and I over rule the Kingdom." Bakura told himself and left.

Ryou rolled over in bed moaning slightly. A cool breeze swept over his face and he slowly opened his eyes. Bakura was standing in his window his back leaned against the wall and he was propped up on one foot. His leather trenchcoat swaig in front of him along with his spiky hair and black-crimson wings.

"You again…" Ryou gasped sitting up.

"My name is…Bakura." He said in his dark rich voice.

"Bakura…I hoped youd come back.

"Why?" Bakura asked stepping down from the window.

"I wanted to see you again." Ryou looked at the Vampire. He had no idea why he wanted to see the Demon. He just did.

Bakura walked over to Ryou and tore his shirt open. "No cross…no garlic…" He mumbeld roaming Ryous chest and then his pants "No dagger…no wooden sphere…Hmpf!"

There was a moment of silence before Ryou held his arm in frnt of Bakuras mouth.

"Drink…"

"No,Ryou." Bakura said pushing Ryous arm away.

"Bakura!" Ryou pleaded holding his arm under Bakuras lips who in return hissed and bit into Ryous arms drinking the crimson.

"Ah!" Ryou felt the two sharp fangs boring into his arm and slowley he began to gorw weak and his head heavy.

"Uh…" His eyelids sagged colse and he fell forward leaning on Bakura.

"Hmpf!" Bakura sneered pushing the look a like teen off of him. He got letting the teen fall to the bed and walked to the window. Turning back he wiped off his moth and stepped into the cool night air. The moon was still bright and he had 6 hours until day light appeared. He would just have to spend the time in the park again.

The park was wide and bright green springy grass covered it. There was one stone path which ran straight through the park and a few bemches on the sides. Huge trees swayed back and forth in the wind casting dark creepy shadows everywhere. Bakura trailed slowy along on the path not taking in the scenery.

"Bakura…" A dark voice said. Bakura turned around with closed eyes a smirk forming.

His face expression didn't change as he saw the leather boots on the railing, the beige worn out pants hanging limply over them also torn and then the bare bronze arms covered in the usual golden jewlery. A black muscle shirt hugging his chest and stomach and a purple cape swaying in the wind along with his black-crimson wings. His eyes locked with the other and his smirk stayed. "Hm." Bakura closed his eyes and began to walk away. Yami Marik jumped from the railing and grabbed Bakuras arm pulling him back and slamming him into the wall.He placed his hands on the wall on each side of Bakuras head and smirked. "I heard you got in a fight with Yami yesterday…" He purred in Bakuras ear and began to nibble on it who in return closed his eyes and clenched his teeth trying to drain the feelings and voice. "Marik, please,"

"Sshhh…" He placed a kiss on Bakuras lips who returned without hessatation. Yami Marik pulled away and smirked "You still cant resist me can you?" He turned his back to Bakura and walked away.

"Marik!" Bakura ran after him tackeling him down. But Yami Marik only smirked fisting his hand in Bakuras shirt and pulling him down for a kiss. Bakura was close to loosing himself in the tounge battle but slammed Marik back down. "Marik…please! Seto only needs you guys as slaves!"

"Don't talk about Seto Kaiba like that!" Yami Marik shouted angurly.

"Why are you so damned Brainwashed?!"

"Don't you get it Bakura?! Our love is over!"

"No Marik! I love you!" Bakura hissed.

Yami Marik was shocked for a moment before he slashed Bakuras face with his claws. The blood trickeld down his left cheek and soaked into Bakuras shirt.

"Goddamit Marik!" He shouted pulling up Yami Mariks shirt and holding his hands up over his head.

"No…Bakura…" Ymai Marik pleaded with hazed over eyes.

"I want you…my love…" Bakura whisperd kissing his chest slowly and gently.

Yami Marik arched his back and struggeld to get away from his Demon lover but Bakura only applied more weight and pressure.

"Marik…you're the most beautiful creature on earth. I love you and I want you. Only you. My love…please come back to me…please." Bakura begged kissing him more intensive. "Please say you love me Marik."

Yami Marik was still squirming and was about to cry out no when he let out a sharp gasp. Bakura continued to kiss Mariks stomach and dipped his tounge in his navel. Marik squeezed Bakuras hands and arched his back causing their lower bodys to grind together. Both let out a moan of pleasure and Bakuar came back up kissing Marik deeply.

"Mmm…" Marik moaned into the kiss and Bakura took some weight off of him then he pulled back and Marik moaned at his loss looking pleadingly in Bakuras eyes. Bakura smirked at him knowing that he wanted more. Yami Marik leaned up and kised Bakura again. Bakura slowly let go of Mariks hands and began to grind their hips together. Marik clutched onto Bakura and wrapped his legs around Bakuras hips. He was about to wrap his wings around him aswell and bore his fang into Bakuras neck when a voice broke the moment.

"Well well well Bakura…are you still trying? I must say you were really close but…he belongs to me."

Marik chan: That was it for chapter 2 of Demonic Fangs! I hope you guys liked and please give me some positive reviews... (puppy dog eyes)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here is the long awaited chapter 3 of Demonic Fangs. I gotta warn you guys this story has lots of fluff and if you want more in the next chapter i expect some good reviews! (smiles) So i wanna thank all of you who reviewed chapter 2 and are baring with me as i slllooowwwlllyyy post this! THANK YOU ALL! And all the fluff is dedicated to you guys!

Chapter 3

Seto smirked still floating in the air, his black leathery wings out stretched. Unlike Bakura and Mariks Setos wing insides were blue and so were his other followers. "Come to me Yami Marik…" Seto said extending his hand. Yami Marik looked at Seto then at Bakura. Bakura looked at Marik pleadingly .

"Marik…" Seto hissed.

"Marik love…please…!" Bakura begged.

,Love, the word played in Yami Mariks head over and over again.

"Bakura!" He finally shouted and was about to bite him when he was grabbed and thrown backwards.

"Take him and leave!" Yami said fiercly standing in front of Bakura.

"Yami!" Bakura growled.

"Stay back Bakura." Yami orderd coldly still glaring at Seto. "Take him and leave!" Yami repeated.

"Mhm…" Seto smirked. "Yami Marik…come." Seto said again extending his hand.

Yami Marik looked back at Bakura but Yami extended his wings and scowled.

"Your love has no chance Marik!"

Yami Marik felt the pain and knew Yami was right he looked back at Seto.

"Hes right Marik. Your love doesent even exist. He tricked you!" Seto smirked.

"W…what?" Yami Marik stammerd. Bakura had tricked him? Impossible!

"He tricked you! He wanted to get you back on his side so Yami could kill you! Then he had you out of the way and a clear path to become King!"

"No! That's not," Bakura cut in but Yami turned around and raised his hand sending out a great flare of light. Bakura fell back the blood trickeling down his chin. "Silence Bakura!"

"Bakura!" Yami Marik called. "You tricked me! We never loved! How could you!" Yami Marik asked furiously.

"Marik! Please don't listen,"

"Take him Seto and go!" Yami said angurly.

Seto looked at the other smirking. Yami blushed slightly and turned away angry and a bit confused.

Yami Mariks eyes flared red and he raised both of his hands egniting two golden energy balls. "Bakura!"

Bakura looked up at Yami Marik who was now floating in the sky next to Seto.

"I hate you!" Yami Marik cried as the 2 energy balls hit the two Demons on the ground causing a huge explosion.

Yami faught his way through the flames and grabbed the uncousious Bakura flying out into the night sky to a safe place.

Yami slammed Bakura into the wall. "Wake up!" He orderd shaking him.

A low moan escaped Bakuras lips but his tiger eyes did not open.

Dream

"_MARIK!" Bakura cried as the crowd of Demons slowly departed along with Seto and his clan. Only him and Yami were left. Bakura colapsed to the hot charcoal ground his eyes wide as he panted. Yami looked down at the pitiful creature no sympathy at all in his dark crimson eyes._

"_I warned the both of you the first time I caught you…and the second, Bakura." _

_Bakura growled closing his eyes as he turned his head away. "Why him…!" _

"_Would it have mattered if I handed you over to Seto?"_

_Bakuras body began to shake with anger._

"_Bakura…it is not in a Demons nature to love. It is strictly forbidden."_

"_Why? Why is it forbidden! Because Seto didn't return your love!" Bakura shouted standing up. Yami looked shocked for a moment before he glared and scowled at the other Demon. _

"_What do you know about true love!" _

"_More than you! Just because Seto didn't return your love you banished him! And when Yami Marik and I found each other you became jealouse! That's it isnt it Yami!" _

"_Don't you dare talk to me like that, Bakura!"_

"_Its true! That's why you banished Yami Marik! You coulndt stand the fact that we loved each other!"_

"_SHUT UP!" Yami cried striking Bakura._

Dream end 

Bakura awoke seeing a pair of crimson eyes. "Yami…!" Before Bakura could say another word Yamis hand wrapped around his neck.

"What were you thinking! Isint it enough that I banished you! Why must you keep trying!"

"I love him!"

Yami sieghed heavily shaking his head.

"If you wouldn't have came I could have had him back! You already banished me so what difference would it have made! Who needs your fucking Kingdom and your,"

Yami squeezed Bakuras throat tighter cutting his air off his eyes flared red with anger.

"You wont ever get him back Bakura! He belongs to Seto and the others now! It's the only way to…" Yami sieghed his eyes turning back crimson "Its for your own good. I'll allow you to come back to the Kingdom but under one condition. You must forget him!" Yami let him go and began to rise in the air staring at Bakura with hurt in his eyes.

A rumble of thunder was heard and it began to rain soaking the two within seconds.

"I would rather die than come back to your wasted Kingdom!"

"Then choose a love that will never be yours again! A love that just cant exist!" Yami said coldly drifting further upwards.

Tears streamed down Bakuras face mixing in with the blood and cold rain.

"AAHHH…!" Bakuralet outa painful cry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi pranced happly down the hall. "Ohayo! Good morning! Hey!"

"Why so happy Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"I just am!" He sang turning the key in his locker. Marik laughed and Ryou couldn't help but notice his best friends deep voice and charming laugh. He slightly blushed at the sight.

"Ryou?"

"Huh? What!" He found himself face to face with Marik as the bell rang.

"We can go now."

"Oh! Right ok!" Marik and Ryou always went home together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think Yugi has a girlfriend?" Marik asked putting his arms behind his head.

"I don't know. He sure acts like it." Ryou giggeld.

"Yeah. But im happy for him."

"So am I. Hey Marik how come I never see you with a girl?"

"I have my reasons!"

"Yeah right!"

"Why don't I ever see you with a girl?" Marik asked now grinning slighly.

"I uh …um…" Ryou blushed and was thinking about telling Ryou about his encounter with Bakura.

"Hey Ryou! Instead of going home why don't we go get a pizza!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami ranted through his chamber. Bakuras words were plasterd every where.

Yami screamed throwing over everything in his way.

"Why so mad Yami precious?" Seto stood behind Yami smirking.

Yami turned around slowly "You have lost nothing here!" He said coldly.

"Oh really?" Seto asked taking a step closer.

,Because Seto didn't return your love…, Bakuras voice floated through Yamis head.

"Seto,"

"Come here my King…" Seto purred holding out his hand. Yami was about to take it when Bakuras voice echoed through his mind again ,Because Seto didn't return your love…,

"NO!"

Seto only smirked. "If you don't come to me then I'll have to take you." Seto said pulling Yami towards him and closing his wings around him.

"Hm…your just as beautiful as when I left you." Seto said tilting Yamis chin upwards.

"S…Seto…" Yami said weakly his knees buckeling.

"Say it Yami…tell me you still love me."

Yami watched Setos full soft pink lips through half closed eyes.

"Yami…" Seto moved in closing the gap between them.

Yamis knees buckeld more than ever and he had to hold himself up on Seto.

,Didn't return your love…,

"MMM!" Yami pulled away throwing Seto off of him. Seto fell to the ground his smirk still not leaving his face. His Cerialien blue eyes were covered in shadows from his long chesnut brown bangs.

"Mm…" Yami took a step back as Seto tilted his head up and opened his water blue eyes.He got up and walked towards the crimson eyed boy.

"B…baka!" Yami backed into the wall watching as Seto got closer. "Why…"

"Why what?" Seto asked in a suductive voice kissing Yamis neck.

"Why most you torture me so?"

"Do I torture you Yami?"

"You know my feelings for you…"

"What makes you so sure that I don't feel the same?" Seto asked not leaving Yamis neck.

"W…what?"

"Yami…I never told you how I felt about you…" Seto purred,

"How do you, SETO!" Yami drew in a sharp gasp as Seto bit down in his neck. The Demon King clung to the other boring his claws in his dark blue trench coat as hot tears of pleasure burned trails down his cheeks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"MM! The pizza here is delicious!" Ryou chirped with a full mouth. Marik laughed at the sight.

"What? What is it?" Ryou askes as pizza sauce ran down his chin.

"Hold still." Marik smiled using his thumb to wipe the pizza sauce off. He traced it up to Ryous lips who surprisingly opened his mouth and took his thumb in sucking the sauce off of it.

Marik blushed scarlet and watched as his bestfriend carrised his finger.

Ryou pressed a kiss on Mariks thumb and smiled.

Marik smiled back and looked at his watch. "Oh! Its already 6! I…um..didn't finish my report…"

"Did you even start?"

"Hehehe…no."

"Neither did I!"

"YOU! As the straight A student!"

"What? I was busy…"

"With what?"

"Nothing special really…" Ryou smiled as they walked home. "Hey Marik! Do you believe in Vampires?"

"Hm? Vampires? No why?"

"I was just asking…" Ryou said wondering why Bakura had called out Mariks name in his uncounsiousness.

"Do you?" Marik asked breaking the silence.

"Yes."

"You do? Really?"

"Yeah, I mean why not? I believe in ghosts and stuff too."

"Ryou, you are a very interesting person!"

Ryou smiled blushing. "Have you ever heard someone named… Bakura?"

"Bakura?" Marik asked confused.

"Yeah, have you?"

"No, not that I know of." Marik ponderd.

"Oh…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…Se…Seto!" Yami grew weaker with every moment as the pleasure and lust got the best of him. Seto withdrew his fangs and guided Yami to the bed.

"W…we cant…" Yami panted.

"Hush Yami. Let it go over you." Seto purred pulling off Yamis crimson cape.

"Seto this," Yami couldn't speak further because a ofpair lips fell on his.

Seto removed Yamis puzzle and began to tie Yamis hands to the golden bars of the bed. "Now my King I have everything under control!" Seto grinned making his way down Yamis stomach. Yami arched his back feeling the cool air wafting over his chest.

"Hm hm…" Seto was pleased as Yami slowly gave in to him.

"Seto!" Yami cried out as Seto released him from his tight leather pants.

"Give yourself to me Yami!"

"No, I cant! I…I belong to another!" Yami panted as Seto grinded their hips together.

"To whom?" Seto asked shocked.

"No! I wont tell you hm!" Seto pressed his lips on Yamis again.

Yami couldn't help himself. He needed Setos wild fantasies, his love, his passion, his body… "SETO!" Yami cried out breaking the kiss they were sharing.

Seto bit down on Yamis neck again who let out a sharp cry and arched his back.

"Tastes…so good…" Seto mumbeld in between gulps.

Yami clung to Setos back tilting his head upwards so Seto had more of his rich skin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryou sat at his desk pondering on how he was going to continue his report. "Hm…" He sieghed heavily nibbeling on his erasure.

„Whos the blonde?"

"Marik Ishtar. My bestfriend. Ryou replied as if Bakura had been sitting there the whole time.

"Marik…"

"Mhm w," Ryou gasped as he turned to face Bakura who was sitting on his bed staring at the floor.

"Howd you get in here?"

"Does it matter? Your still happy to see me arnt you?"

"Hm…" Ryou blushed looking down at his lap as he clenched his sweaty hands together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto kissed his way down Yamis chest and began to tease the Demon King by licking his inner thighs. Yami moaned and arched his back practicly begging Seto for the warm moist cavern to sorround him.

Seto only smirked continuing to tease him.

"Stop teasing me, Kaiba!"

"You cant order me around, Yami. Have you already forgotten that I, also am King?" Seto smirked futher loving the way Yami squirmed under him.

"B…but this is my Kingdom!"

"So?"

"Seto please!"

"Are you begging me, Yami?"

"H…hai!"

"Well them…" Seto wrapped his arms around Yamis hips and engulfed him.

Yami cried out with relief as the hot cavern enclosed around him teasing him with his tounge and swallowing.

Yami struggeld trying to get out of his chains so he could touch Setos body but it wouldn't budge.

Seto pulled away and Yami pouted at his loss.

"Do you want to touch me Yami?" Seto purred stroking Yamis stomach.

"Yes…!"

"I thought so…" Seto purred sitting on Yamis lap.

"Please…untie me!"

"Why?" Seto asked stroking over his own stomach.

"I…want you!"

Setos smirk grew more seductive and he stuck two of his fingers in Yamis mouth.

Yami moaned nursing the two fingers twining his tounge around them. Seto tilted his head back putting a finger in his mouth and then letting it slowly slide down his body.

Seto removed his two fingers that were in Yamis mouthand slid them down Yamis chest leaving a wet trail behind.

"Seto please!"

Seto let out a low chuckle and began to rub his hands over his own chest and nipples moaning. "Yami…"

Yami rattled on the chains almost crying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"D…do you know Marik?" Ryou asked feeling untterly stupid at the moment.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you mumbeld his name in your sleep."

"Then you misunderstood."

Ryou turned off his light and sat down next to Bakura.

Bakura got up and stood by the window looking into the full moon. "The moon is beautiful isint it?" He said almost emotionless. It was more of a statement than a question.

Ryou saw the softness in the Demon and smiled.

"Yes, it is."

"Sometimes I wish I could just take it out of the sky, fold it up, and put it in my pocket so I could pull it out everytime I want to see it."

Ryou got up and stood in front of Bakura. Bakura looked at him. "Why do you look so much like me?"

"I don't know…but…" Ryou smiled pulling up the sleeve from his t-shirt and holding his arm for Bakura to drink. "I don't mind."

Bakura gave a wary smile and pulled Ryou towards him slowly biting into his arm. Ryou closed his eyes and felt the dizzy feeling sweeping over him again. Bakura took slow steady gulps enjoying the sweet nectar. It was like no other blood he had ever tasted. It was rich and sweet, it tasted so pure. Ryous knees began to give in and he fell foreward over Bakuras shoulder.

"Hm…" Bakura stood up carrying Ryou to his bed and laying him gently in it. He stood back and watched how the teen slept. His chest rose and fell steadily and his mouth was slightly open. "How is it that you take my breath away so fast?" Bakura asked leaning in closer. As their lips were about to touch Bakura pulled back and frowned. "But then again you are nothing but a mere human!" He frowned turning back to leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marik chan: This chapter could go on for ages but then it would be too much! And since I need some reviews I had to leave a "slight" cliffy! Besides there was a lot fluff in this right? Right? But I promise in the next chapter there will be more! This story is full of it! Most of the scenes in this story will be lemon scenes! (evil grin) Muhahaha!


End file.
